


On the Job

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival detectives take a break from their cases to let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_nearly_omnipotent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nearly_omnipotent/gifts).



> Hi there! I hope you like this fill. I was absolutely enamored by blackrom cyberpunk girlfriends.


End file.
